1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data presentation on physical media, and particularly to a pressure profile data coding system and method that maps the binary data standard format (0, 1) to a prominent and a non-prominent square shape milled inside a proper material called a code stamp and to a device and method for electronically decoding the data recorded on the code stamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data coding method provides a machine-readable representation of data relating to the object to which it is attached. For example, an optical data coding method, such as a barcode, systematically represents data by varying the width and spacing of parallel lines. Yet, there remains the possibility that a more robust data coding method may be discovered.
Thus, a pressure profile data coding system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.